


Dreams of Freedom

by Ink_Dove



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Dove/pseuds/Ink_Dove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd think I'd be happy, on this flying Island. Some people would call it a paradise. But it's a prison, and I want to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random poem from Knuckles' point of view about some of his thoughts on Angel Island. Some of it may seem a bit 'strange' at times, but I hope it makes sense.

_The chains that bind me,tight, confine me._  
 _my world a lonely, tired heart._  
 _I want to leave, so desperately,  
_ _but you hold me close unto your shrine._

_The pillar there, a strong foundation,_  
 _knots the lock of rusted chain._  
 _The pain of years, so long they seem,  
_ _the time of guarding your lifeless charge._

_Why won’t you let me leave your prison?_  
 _I’ll only rot, or fall to sea._  
 _Why won’t you let me feel the sunlight?  
_ _I’ll go numb, left to freeze._

_You fly so high, above the world,_  
 _a constant flight I can’t control.  
 ____But I want to live upon the earth,  
_ _that beautiful land so far below._

_Loosen your grip, you clutch too tightly,_  
 _let me see what flows beneath me._  
 _Let me see the stars and moon,_  
 _the sun and sky, the night in the city._  
 _Let me feel the ocean breeze,_  
 _see the clouds so pure they seem._  
 _I want to see the world from below,  
_ _I want to leave this empty home._

_Why won’t you let me break these chains?_  
 _They’ll only stop the flow of my veins.  
_ _Why won’t you let me live in peace?  
_ _Without a worry, of violent war._

_Let me leave this strong confinement,  
let me breathe the air of life.  
Let me feel the strange emotions,  
that live in the hearts of those below._


End file.
